


All Your Fault

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi and Kanda blame each other for a predicament. Thanks to <a href="http://mendax.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mendax.livejournal.com/"><b>mendax</b></a> for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Fault

Of course it was Lavi's fault. It was _always_ Lavi's fault. The time they'd gotten stuck in Belarus with only six rubles, two pairs of pants, and a single clean jacket? Lavi's fault. The time Komui had caught them in Rinali's room and, completely misunderstanding the situation, had almost castrated them both? Lavi's fault. The time they'd gotten lost in Tunisia and bandits had stolen their wallets? _Completely_ Lavi's fault.

So this time had to be Lavi's fault, too.

_Clearly._

The porter looked absolutely _horrified._ Lavi, as always, was already moving, talking fast, spinning a story about torn trousers and spilled wine so elaborate that even Kanda, who was quite used to these tales, had trouble following the narrative thread.

Of course, that was the point.

"...so if you could just get us a hot towel, that'd be great, and we won't give anyone any more trouble," Lavi finished, and the porter ran to escape the sheer flood of words.

Kanda shook his head. "This," he announced to the train car, "is your fault."

"It is _not!"_ Lavi looked indignant. "It wasn't _me_ who complained about being bored. I had a book!"

"You kept _looking_ at me!"

"Because _you_ were _staring_ at me!"

"I--"

The porter came in, and Kanda's mouth snapped closed.

"Thanks," Lavi said, grabbing the towel. "You're a huge help, we'll have to give him a good tip later, huh, Kanda? Let's get this wine cleaned up...."

The porter had already fled.

Lavi grinned and set to work. "Man, we really made a mess," Lavi said cheerfully.

"We?"

"None of this is _mine,"_ Lavi noted, scrubbing happily away. "And you seemed to like it pretty well the first time."

Kanda had. And Lavi's fingers were still nimble and enthusiastic. Kanda hissed his breath in between his teeth.

"Yeah," Lavi purred. "You liked it."

Lavi's mouth dipped down.

Kanda should have stopped him.

Instead, he leaned his head back against the seat and hoped devoutly the porter knew better than to come back anytime soon.


End file.
